¿siempre conmigo?
by ysanimed
Summary: sentimientos no correspondidos un Billy yandere, muerte de un personaje, en fin un oneshot con mucho drama y la muerte de un personaje jejeje y probablemente lemon , pasen y lean si es de su agrado :D *le tiran una roca* la imagen no es mia, CONTINUACIÓN POR PETICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas sean bienvenidos a este fanfic, les aclaro que este es un fanfic YAOI, si no es de tu agrado estas en todo tu derecho de irte, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, si te gusta este tipo de fanfic adelante y espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **DISCLEAMER: los personajes y lugares que usare en este fanfic no son propiedad mía, son de sus respectivos autores y diseñadores, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia como tal.**

 **Sin más que explicar comencemos:**

* * *

Lagrimas caían de su rostro, delineando un lento y delicado camino hacia la parte inferior de su mandíbula, la habitación estaba a oscuras solo unos pequeños rallos de luz adornaban lo poco que lograban atravesar gracias a la tela, su rostro decaído y malogrado mostraba una expresión retorcida y enfermiza pero muy en el fondo una gran tristeza se expandía.

 _¿Cómo podía ser posible?... ¿cómo no lo vio venir?_

Spencer una persona de la cual no tenía ni idea que fuera familiar suyo, una persona que vino a invadir su hogar, una persona demasiado infantil, tonta y con una forma de pensar completamente distinta a la suya…esa misma persona que logro hacer que su corazón volviera a latir con alegría, esa misma persona que logro devolverle la sonrisa al rostro…acababa de rompérselo en miles de pedazos, esparcidos por el suelo y clavándose en su alma como pequeñas agujas recordándole que Spencer NUNCA será suyo por más que quiera.

 _¿Porque el pequeño se tuvo que enamorar de alguien que no es él?_

A veces desearía no ser el cofre de los secretos del pequeño, siempre confiaba en él y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba sin pudor alguno, nunca algo lo había lastimado tanto, ni siquiera los motivos que lo llevaron a suicidarse lo lastimaron tanto como lo que el castaño le había dicho esta mañana antes de ir a la preparatoria.

 _ **Flash back:**_

Se encontraban ambos amigos hablando amenamente de cosas sin importancia alguna, como por ejemplo que broma hacerle a el director o que cosas hacer para molestar a los tontos de su clase, cuando una pregunta llevo a la otra.

-Billy… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?—pregunta Spencer de manera nerviosa, esa pregunta aunque no lo pareciese había puesto muy feliz a el otro, tanto así que estaba gritando internamente de la emoción.

-bueno, si tuve varias admiradoras—dijo el fantasma sonando un poco egocéntrico, ya que sabía que eso molestaría al contrario y efectivamente eso sucedió.

-¡me refiero a el amor, no a el fanatismo!—pronuncia Spencer elevando un poco el todo de voz.

\- jajaja bueno no te enojes broamigo—dice el fantasma conteniendo la risa—claro que si me he enamorado…pero muy pocas veces—dice volviendo a su semblante de tranquilidad.

-y bueno… ¿cómo sabes que te has enamorado?—pregunta un poco sonrojado debido a la pregunta.

Billy ya estaba completamente emocionado, al fin le podría decir a Spencer que lo amaba y este correspondería sus sentimientos… ¿verdad?

-eh bueno, déjame pensar—dice el fantasma poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla simulando que está pensando—te sudan las manos cuando estas cerca de ella o el, te pones nervioso pero solo es cuando es algo relacionado con esa persona, te cuesta hablar con esa persona y otras cosas—explica con aburrimiento fingido.

-entonces… creo que estoy enamorado—dice el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿enserio?...y esa persona ¿es?—todo esto lo dice de la forma más desinteresada y a la vez fingida posible, ya no podía esperar que el castaño se le declarara.

-no la conoces pero algún día te la presentare—dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dando brincos de la emoción—no se lo digas a nadie, ¿está bien?—pregunta de manera divertida.

La cabeza del fantasma empezó a dar giros, la información se distorsionaba y no llegaba a donde debería ir, su cuerpo se puso en automático, su cabeza respondió de manera mecánica y sin una pisca de sentimiento, su corazón aunque ya no latía se comprimió en su fantasmagórico cuerpo, sus manos solo colgaban de sus hombros, su cuerpo entero pesaba y sus ojos, sus ojos solo estaban viendo, solo eso, solo observaban algo inexistente en busca de una respuesta también inexistente, su sonrisa desapareció pero volvió a formarse de manera forzosa, como cuando algo no nos gusta pero tenemos que aceptarlo de todas formas.

-aja—

-¡Spencer baja que tienes que ir a clase¡—grita su mama desde el piso de abajo.

-¡si mama ya bajo¡- dice Spencer devolviéndole el mensaje—bueno ¿vienes?—pregunta un poco preocupado ya que Billy normalmente no se queda muy callado.

-um… yo mejor me quedo—dice de la manera más inexpresiva posible.

-oh bueno nos vemos—dice esto último bajando por el ascensor con una mano extendida en forma de un saludo.

-…aja…-

 _ **End flash back.**_

Solo recordar esa pequeña y corta conversación de esta mañana lo volvía fuera de lo común, su cabeza formulaba pensamientos extraños y malvados cosas que ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado hacerle a el chico. Si estuviera vivo lo más probable que estuviera haciendo seria beber, beber para evitar pensar en estas cosas, beber para no cometer una locura, lastima, los fantasmas no pueden beber.

Su cabeza dolía, dolía y mucho, sus manos se dirigieron a esa zona como si la vida (que ya no tenía) dependiera de ello, puso presión sobre ese lugar como si tratara de protegerse de algo, sin saber que ese algo era el mismo.

" _¿porque no solo te aprovechas de él?, recuerda solo él te puede ver, nadie le creerá"_

" _¿porque no te largas? Parece ser que él es feliz hasta sin ti"_

" _¿porque no matas a la zorra?_

…

" _¿porque no lo matas?"_

" _¿porque no?, no es mala idea"_

" _estaría a tu lado, para siempre"_

" _siempre"_

" _!SIEMPRE¡"_

- **!SIEMPRE¡—** repitió el fantasma completamente poseído por su fantasía retorcida.

.

.

.

-¿Billy? … ¿hay alguien en casa?—pregunta Spencer un poco alarmado ya que la casa nunca estaba apagada.

Spencer se desplazó de la sala a su cuarto, donde dejo el bolso y encendió las luces, después fue a el baño y ni un rastro del fantasma, volvió a bajar y encendió casi todas las luces incluso las del garaje, solo faltaba la de la cocina, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea ir ahí.

A paso lento y con miedo avanzo con su cuerpo casi a rastras ya que algo muy adentro de su interior le impedía acercarse normalmente, su respiración se volvía pesada y respirar por la nariz ya no lo abastecía, empezó a sudar frio y el miedo crecía a cada paso que daba cerca de la oscura habitación, sus ojos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que pasara, rogaba a dios que solo fuera una broma más de su amigo… lástima, no lo era.

Lo último que se vio de Spencer fue su cuerpo siendo consumido por la oscuridad para nunca salir de ella.

.

.

.

Tres figuras oscuras se encuentran en la habitación, una en la esquina en posición fetal sujetándose las rodillas buscando protección, y una encima de la otra, enterrando reiteradamente algo en el cuerpo del otro.

-snif, sniff—

-¿Spencer? Broamigo… ¿porque lloras?—

-AH¡ n-no te acerques¡—

-¿porque?... ¿no eres más feliz así?—

 **¿Siempre conmigo?**

* * *

 **Fin espero les haya agradado u.u sé que no soy buena en esto pero puedo mejorar /(OwO)/ nos leemos bye bye.**


	2. ¿que paso?

**Ok… bueno no tenía planeado continuarla, pero como vi que a ustedes les gusto yo no podía negarme a continuarla espero que esta y las siguientes partes les guste tanto como la primera y como siempre es y será un placer para mi recibir comentarios positivos, de todos modos son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo** **, sin más melodrama comencemos.**

Sentía su cuerpo entero estremecerse ante esa pregunta que acababa de formular su "mejor amigo", sus manos reposaban en sus rodillas que estaban flexionadas en forma que cubrían más de la mitad de su cuerpo— _como si se protegiera de algo_ — mientras trataba de controlar su desvariada respiración, las lágrimas que anteriormente había derramado estaban empezando a pegarse a su cara, como silicón caliente al contacto con cualquier fibra, sus ojos estaban apretados de una manera casi irreal— _tenía miedo_ —miedo de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que le fuera a pasar, de todo lo que lo rodeaba— _tenía miedo de "el"_ — justamente de esa persona que estaba de rodillas frente a él.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—como si hubiera leído su mente, la voz del fantasma sonaba tan grave a pesar de haberlo pronunciado casi como un susurro y de una manera afligida, casi como si la reacción de Spencer lo hubiera insultado de alguna forma, una forma poco racional.

" _bueno el ya no es racional"_

—um—de su boca solo salió un leve sonido de angustia y su cuerpo no hiso más que encogerse en su lugar todo lo que pudo— _intentando desaparecer_ —lastimosamente esa reacción no hiso más que enfurecer al otro, que inmediatamente se levantó de manera amenazadora y completamente ida.

—¡¿solo eso puedes decir?¡, ¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que pensarlo?!— el cuerpo de Spencer cada vez más se encogía en su lugar, hasta que la mano del otro se posó sobre su cabeza y sujeto las hebras de su cabello halando hacia arriba obligándolo a subir su cabeza, instantáneamente abrió los ojos, en ellos solo se reflejaba terror, mirando fijamente a los ojos del fantasma— _unos ojos llenos de terror hundiéndose en unos tan vacíos como el espacio_ —

— ¿por qué no solo puedes ser feliz como yo? ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?—agrego mientas aferraba más el agarre sobre la cabeza del peli castaño, este último sentía como las lágrimas volvían a surgir y se alojaban en la comisura de sus ojos listos para salir— ¡RESPONDE!— ese último grito había espantado a Spencer, causando que rompieran el contacto visual y las lágrimas fluyeran con mayor facilidad.

—y-yo. . . ¿por qué? —Su voz sonaba tan débil y quebradiza, que ya casi ni se le podía escuchar, pero aun así el otro pudo escucharlo _— ¿por qué más estaría sonriendo?—_

Billy soltó el agarre sobre la cabeza de Spencer, causando que este callera al suelo a una distancia no tan alta, la sonrisa de Billy creció al ver a Spencer intentar débilmente alejarse, cosa que obviamente no logro.

— ¿por qué?. . . ¿todavía no entiendes que esto lo hice porque te amo?—pregunta ladeando monótonamente la cabeza, los ojos de Spencer se ensancharon y subieron hasta encontrarse con los otros, solamente por escuchar la palabra "te amo" dentro de la frase anteriormente pronunciada por el otro fantasma— _por un momento se preguntó como no lo había notado—_

Billy se agacho nuevamente a la altura de Spencer, sujeto levemente — _de manera casi delicada_ —el mentón del otro y lo acerco hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y creaban un extraño olor— _a menta y a marihuana—_ y repitió de manera casi inaudible—te amo— termino de acortar la distancia existente y lo beso de manera tierna y dulce, Spencer no podía entendía que pasaba, su mente no podía procesarlo, nunca correspondió el beso, pero tampoco aparto al peli azul.

" _¿realmente detesto esto?. . .no soy masoquista por supuesto detesto esto"_ pensó intentando alejar esos pensamientos masoquistas de su mente.

—¿Por qué no solo afirmas amarme y hacemos todo más fácil?—

Spencer no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Billy se había puesto de pie y mucho menos cuando lo había arrastrado a él también, justo ahora Billy tenia sujeto a Spencer por la cintura y estaban a una pequeña distancia de besarse nuevamente, recobrando el coraje Spencer empuja a Billy causando que este de unos pequeños tropezones hacia atrás, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad de parte de Billy, Spencer corrió, corrió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca del teléfono, tan cerca de marcar el número, pero se olvidó de una cosa, una cosa realmente importante— _Billy puede multiplicarse_ —

—. . . ¿sabes? Pudiste elegir, pudiste hacer las cosas más fáciles— sus dedos dejaron de marcar el numero al escuchar esa voz familiar tan cerca de su oreja.

— _Después de eso solo hubo oscuridad—_

Despertó como de costumbre a excepción de una cosa, su cuerpo no estaba precisamente sobre el colchón, su cuerpo precisamente no era de su típico color— _después de todo ya no era el mismo_ — de sus ojos empezaron nuevamente a salir gotas saladas, las cuales se arrastraban dolorosamente a través de todo su rostro, recordándole a cada momento que el ya no estaba " _vivo_ " su rostro se contraía con dolor y se formaban pequeñas arrugas en su frente mientras sus manos ocultaban su rostro, estaba a punto de gritar y vociferar todo lo que tenía guardado muy en el interior, a pesar de su corta edad, cuando algo llamo su atención— _esa no era su habitación_ —está en cambio de su habitación tenía una forma extrañamente circular, pero todo era blanco y negro un color muy básico y pintado a la ligera incluso se podía denotar algunas grietas en el tapis del suelo y prácticamente no tenía adornos solo un cuadro y un mueble, ni lámparas, ni mesas, ni flores. Las paredes eran lo más extraño del lugar era de una forma esférica y se unían en un círculo en la parte superior como en las catedrales pero sin picos— _era como si estuviera encerrado en una pelota_ —Prácticamente era un lugar _muerto y vacío._

No entendió en que momento empezó a gritar por ayuda, él sabía que nadie vendría después de todo— _él estaba solo_ —camino de un lado a otro a través de toda la habitación, sus pasos eran el único sonido que lograba escuchar, no fue después de que toco la tela del sillón cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo, después de todo— _los fantasmas no pueden sentir el frio ni el calor_ —pero lo curioso era que si pueden sentir las texturas, disfruto de la sensación de comodidad gracias a la tela aparentemente cuidada, hasta que algo le evito seguir disfrutando de esa tela— _probablemente egipcia—_

—veo que te gusto el lugar, eso me alegra, lo diseñe conforme a tus gustos—esa molesta voz hiso que a Spencer le doliera la cabeza momentáneamente, pero después de asimilar bien de quien era esa voz su mente y cuerpo se paralizaron de miedo, giro su cabeza de manera mecánica mientras sus ojos destilaban un brillo de miedo y horror en una mezcla casi toxica.

Rápidamente su cabeza intento dejar el temor de lado para empezar a formular miles de preguntas una por cada segundo tanto así que su cabeza empezó a doler obligándolo a dejar de pensar en el tema.

—. . . Billy. . .—fue lo único que su boca pudo pronunciar de manera automática al no tener nada en que decir— _que por lómenos no fueran palabras agresivas o preguntas invasoras_ — después de todo no quería que Billy volviera a explotar y lo hiriera de una manera peor a como lo hiso hacia solo unas horas atrás.

—um ¿sí que sucede pequeño?—pregunta de una manera juguetona como si no hubiera pasado nada anteriormente, ese cambio de actitud repentino confundió un poco a Spencer.

" _su miedo, se transformó en ira"_

—. . . ¿Qué me hiciste?, ¡¿Qué me has hecho?¡—su voz subió de tono paulatinamente, a cada palabra que pronunciaba su voz aumentaba de volumen hasta convertirse en gritos llenos de ira— _gritos de un alma desesperada—_

—¿No te gusta?, a mí me parece lindo— como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo anteriormente pronunciado por Spencer, se dedicó a admirar el cuadro donde únicamente aparecía una paloma, una paloma libre. Esa actitud desespero más a Spencer que decidido se acercó a paso rápido hacia donde estaba Billy, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo lo más que pudo.

—¡Escúchame!— sin previo aviso Billy se soltó del agarre de Spencer y lo lanzo contra el mueble que estaba a solo 2 pasos de distancia de ellos, el cuerpo de Spencer callo violentamente sobre el mueble y en ese momento pensó que no fue tan buena idea tentar a su suerte de ese modo. Estaba a punto de caerse cuando Billy lo sujeto y se posiciono arriba de él, sorprendiendo a Spencer.

—¡entiende de una sola vez! Eres mío entiendes no dejare que nadie más se te acerque— terminando de decir eso acorta la distancia existente entre sus rostros, besándolo posesivamente como si quisiera marcar algo como suyo, Spencer sostiene la mirada fija en todo lo que está ocurriendo impactado por todo lo que acababa de suceder no se da cuenta de cuando Billy lo mordió sino hasta que siente una pequeña molesta en su labio inferior, intenta abrir la boca para respirar(cosa que no es necesario pero la costumbre lo conlleva a hacerlo naturalmente) en ese momento Billy aprovecha e introduce su lengua en la boca del otro inspeccionando con detalle cada espacio y facción de su acompañante, no fue hasta este momento que Spencer empieza a batallar por separarse, cosa que logra después de varios intentos.

Spencer no podía evitar jadear, después de todo ese apenas era su primer beso de ese tipo, mientras que Billy solo mantenía una sonrisa entre triunfante y burlona. Rápidamente se levanta y se aleja del mobiliario en el que minutos antes estaba utilizando para fines inapropiados, se acerca a una de las paredes y rápidamente de ella surge una puerta de color cobre— _como su nombre—_ justo antes de salir por el arco hacia la libertad exterior pronuncia casi en un susurro—y quiero que sepas que lo que hice lo hice por tu bien ella no te merece. . . —

Spencer no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentado sobre la cómoda preguntándose que acababa de suceder y sobretodo.

" _¿Por qué no lo detuve?_

 **Jeje bueno chicos he aquí el segundo capítulo, realmente no planeaba continuarla pero como vi que les agrado tanto no puedo negarme, lastimosamente no prometo actualizar muy seguido, talvez una o dos veces por semana ya que tengo otros proyectos pendientes y realmente no me hayo con mucho tiempo disponible pero hare todo lo que pueda :D todo sea por ustedes, saludos bye bye.**


	3. sueño o ¿pesadilla?

_**Hola, primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Ahora responderé la pregunta de que si Spencer saldrá violado…**_ _ **tal vez**_ _ **, dependiendo de lo que se le ocurra a mi cabeza. Por cierto la algunos de los capítulos serán bajo la perspectiva de Spencer, espero no haberlos confundido y ¡comencemos¡**_

* * *

 **DIA 1**

 _No comprendo, ¿qué paso?_

 _¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?_

…

 _¿Qué le paso a Billy?_

Mi mente se hunde entre mis pensamientos desbaratados y desorientados, todo había pasado tan rápido después de todo. Mi cuerpo descansa sobre el cómodo mueble en medio de la sala, casi parece que mi cuerpo se hundirá en este ya que es muy mullido, mientras mis ojos permanecen cerrados en total calma— _casi como si no estuviera estresado_ — una de mis piernas descansa sobre la rodilla de la otra manteniendo un equilibrio entre mi espalda y mi cabeza y haciendo que la sangre llegue más rápidamente a esta, ya había pasado casi una hora, quizás hasta más tiempo— _aunque solo era una suposición ya que en el cuarto no había un reloj—_

Si no logro salir de aquí estoy seguro que me volveré loco, pero me niego a hacer lo que él quiere, no me rendiré y no daré mi mano a torcer.

" _encontrare la forma de escapar"_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, pensando, solo haciendo eso. Mis piernas se habían fundido en una forma como la cola de una sirena, pero sin la aleta al final, no me di cuenta de ese hecho hasta que mis ojos se abrieron por no poder soportar la luminosidad de la habitación— _era tan brillosa que traspasaba los parpados —_

Me levante del mueble sin notar que mi cuerpo ahora no caminaba, sino que flotaba, flotaba como una espesa niebla azulada con una curiosa camiseta blanca con toques anaranjados. Anduve por toda la habitación inspeccionándola con sumo cuidado, en busca de algún detalle que me permitiera ver hacia el exterior. Camine hacia donde había salido Billy la última vez que lo vi, pero tal como lo imagine nada sucedió, por más que me presionara contra esa pared nada surgía de ella, es tan frustrante para mi reconocer que Billy había logrado mantenerme en cautiverio, pero yo nunca y repito NUNCA me volveré sumiso ante ese espectro que alguna vez llame "amigo".

Lentamente vague por toda la habitación otra vez, mire debajo del mueble, revise la parte de arriba de este endemoniado lugar—l _as ventajas de poder volar_ —, pero nada, no encontraba ningún indicio de alguna grieta o abertura por donde pudiese escapar hacia la libertad. Cuando una pregunta que no había pensado cruzo de manea fugas por mi cabeza, causando que muchas otras también aparecieran.

" _¿qué hare si logro salir?"_

" _¿Qué encontrare afuera?"_

" _¿dónde estoy?"_

" _¿Mis padres estarán tristes?"_

Esas y miles de preguntas se multiplicaban cada segundo, podía sentir como cada fibra de mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse ante el repentino nerviosismo. Cuando algo que nunca me había sucedido me pasó.

— _¿Por qué no te rindes?—¿?_

Esa no era mi voz, algo muy adentro y distinto había nacido en mí ser— _tengo miedo_ — Yo es ese momento no pensé en nada, ese no era yo— _no podía ser yo—_

Justo en ese instante una punzada de dolor abordo toda mi cabeza, dolía como nunca antes había sentido, era como si un nervio lleno de sangre latiera dentro de mi cabeza—"lo cual era irónico si se supone los fantasmas no tienen sangre dentro de ellos"—, cada 20 segundos sentía ese incesable movimiento latente en mi cabeza, caí de rodillas al suelo sujetándome desesperadamente mi cabeza, mis ojos se empezaron a decolorarse hasta terminar en un color rojo carmín, mi vista se nublo y de mi cuerpo empezó a emanar una especie de humo azulado llenando toda la habitación con ese extraño humo.

— _La alfombra se sentía bien bajo mis pies, pero no podía verla gracias a la espesa neblina que todavía emanaba mi cuerpo y justo en ese momento —_

" _Caí inconsciente al suelo"_

— **Durante el sueño** —

No sé dónde estoy, todo es blanco, ni siquiera se sobre qué camino, parece que nada tiene fin o comienzo.

Alguien me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia atrás, pero no puedo observar quien es, en un principio creí que sería Billy pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando sentí su aliento frio chocar contra la piel desnuda de mi cuello y al oler bien detalle que no olía como el aliento de Billy— _que usualmente huele a marihuana—_ sino, que olía como a whisky.

—Hola, pequeño amigo—su voz sonaba de manera gruesa incluso un poco más que la voz de Billy, pero algo lo extraño un poco es que tenía el acento que el mismo utilizaba regularmente—adivina quién soy—volvió a repetir mientras tapaba mis ojos con una de sus manos y lentamente me giraba a modo de que quedara en frente de él.

Retiro su mano de mis ojos mientras me acostumbraban a la luz, cuando por fin me acostumbre al repentino cambio y mis ojos pudieron observar bien pude deslumbrar una figura masculina de como 1.80, con ropa de director de cine, sinceramente era alguien muy agradable a la vista, cuerpo fornido se traslucía levemente atravez de la tela, vestido únicamente como un profesional de las películas de terror, sus mangas arremangadas a la altura de sus codos le daban un aire sexy, casi parecía que se me saldrían los ojos al estar al frente de tal hermosura creada por los aparentemente por los dioses.

— _¡que no soy gay¡—_ pienso dándome una cachetada mental.

Pero cuando subí mi mirada hacia arriba y mis ojos se desorbitaron abriéndose de par en par _—¡ese era yo¡—_ antes de que pudiera decir palabra el me detuvo cubriéndome la boca con su mano.

—No necesitas saber nada—fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarme de su agarre.

—¿¡pe-pero cómo es posible?¡—mi voz sonaba más chillona de lo que esperaba, supongo que es gracias a la pubertad.

—Solo dime algo—responde obviando mi pregunta como si no le importase, yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza esperando el siguiente dato que me proporcionara como decirlo…¿mi yo del futuro?—¿quieres que te ayude a escapar?—un pequeño click suena en mi cabeza y respondo rápidamente de manera afirmativa, creando una nueva sonrisa traviesa en los labios de mi otro yo.

—bueno, pero tienes que saber que no lo hare de gratis…—su sonrisa se ensancha al ver mi rostro confundido doblegado a un lado de forma infantil.

—¿a qué te refieres?—me alejo casi inconscientemente al verlo acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia donde yo estoy.

—me refiero a esto—me sujeto del brazo hasta que sentí como flotábamos, se sentó de manera india y yo caí en el espacio entre su cuerpo y sus piernas, mi espalda terminaba tocando sus pectorales por encima de la camisa, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y vi como una de sus manos divagaba y se encontraba tocando mi miembro masajeándolo por encima de la ropa, mientras que la otra subió y me sujeto del mentón obligándome a observarlo, mi rostro se volvió un completo tomate, mientras de mi boca salían sonidos inapropiados—si te unes a mí, te prometo experimentar cosas únicas, cosas que ese loco nunca te haría sentir— eso ultimo lo dijo mientras jugueteaba con mi oreja empapándola de su saliva.

Mis ojos se apretaban con tal fuerza que parecía que desaparecerían, mi boca se abría y cerraba buscando alguna respuesta coherente para no sonar como un completo idiota desubicado.

—lo haremos sufrir, j-u-n-t-o-s—eso ultimo me dejo acogido, no sabía si eso era realmente lo que yo quería. . . ¿yo quiero hacerle daño a billy? . . . por más que pienso en mi mente no cabe la sola idea de lastimarlo, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero. . . después de todo no odio a Billy, me podrán decir masoquista pero. . . no lo odio a muerte al menos.

—No—mi voz sonó mas confiada de lo que esperaba, rápidamente me levante de su agarre y lo mire con desconfianza y fiereza—no dejare que le hagas daño a mi amigo—

Su sonrisa se transformó en una cara de rabia retorcida mezclada con cinismo, se levantó de lo que sea que estuviese sentado y me sujeto del cuello.

—¿¡te atreves a decirle que no a la libertad?¡—en estos momentos empezaba a tenerle más miedo a mi otro yo que al mismo Billy, casi no podía respirar sus gruesos dedos se estaban hundiendo en mi cuello en cualquier momento parecería que me rompería la tráquea, mis instintos de supervivencia resurgieron he intente con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de su agarre, incluso lo patee y nada funciono, ya sentía mi vista nublarse y la saliva se acumulaba en mi boca y se escurría por la comisura de mis labios.

En esos momentos la única persona que apareció en mi mente fue Billy, a pesar de que él fue agresivo conmigo, nunca vi en sus ojos la intención de matarme — _de nuevo—_ las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos cayendo en el brazo de mi otro yo y con mis pocas y ultimas fuerzas grite con todo lo que pude el nombre de mi amigo— _Billy—_

 _ **Despierto del sueño**_

 **DIA 7**

 _Desperté hundido en mi desesperación, perdido en la miseria y ahogado en la perdición._

No sé qué día era ni mucho menos la hora, lo único que sabía era que había despertado a tiempo y Billy estaba al lado mío protegiéndome.

 _ **¿De qué?**_ _Se preguntaran._

 _ **De mí mismo**_ _, esa es la respuesta._

* * *

 **Holuw muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno como verán en ese capítulo agregue al Spencer del futuro, si ya sé que es confuso, pero luego entenderán, ese personaje será el villano por así decirlo de mi serie, pero eso no significa que Billy dejara de ser malo con Spencer, en varios capítulos más adelante encontraremos más capítulos con el, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les mando muchos besos y abrazos saludos bye bye.**


	4. recuerdos

**N/A: perdónenme me siento horriblemente mal por no haber subido un capitulo la semana pasada, espero este les guste y gracias por sus hermosos reviews incluyéndote** **lunatex (me haces sentir menos analfabeta xD).**

 **DIA 17**

" _Ya la cuenta de los días no vale de nada, las horas pasan y solo con la pequeña esperanza de que alguien te rescate. . . eres patético ¿lo sabias?"._

"Cállate"

" _oblígame, oh cierto ¡no puedes¡"_

Ya sin poder soportar más la odiosa voz proveniente de su propia cabeza Spencer se dignó a intentar centrar su mente en el cuadro colgante en la pared.

Todavía no entendía. . . si se supone que el cuadro expresa libertad, porque él no está libre. Sin muchos ánimos Spencer se acercó lo más que pudo al cuadro y lo observo con detenimiento, el enmarcado era de color negó sin ningún adorno en especial solo unas pequeñas y simples ramas blancas de alguna flor que el pequeño no pudo identificar, el centro tenía una tela absorbente especial para la pintura de acuarela y finalmente la pintura en si solo era una paloma volando hacia un cielo despejado y azul, simplemente estúpido he irónico en relación a la situación en la que ahora él se encontraba.

Extrañamente la pintura le recordó a su madre, siempre vivaz y llena de energía y sin querer empezó también a pensar en su padre, después en sus amigos y termino pensando en que estuviera pasando en ese momento.

No fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta que la voz con la que acababa de discutir se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo. Pero ya no le importaba, lagrimas gruesas y saladas recorrían su azulado y apagado rostro, sus piernas se fueron disolviendo hasta solo formarse la cola otra vez, extrañamente su color azulado se fue degradando hasta quedarse en uno morado extrañamente claro y suave, pero poca importancia le dio a ese hecho ya que estaba más interesando en recordar pequeños fragmentos de su pasado y formar un collage roto y desmarañado en su cabeza.

No tomo conciencia de cuando se quedó dormido, solo sintió como una suave nube lo acunaba y este caía en brazos del viejo Morfeo.

 _ **Billy**_

Observo desde afuera de donde encerré a mi preciado muñeco, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar adecuado donde esconderlo, simplemente tome lo primero que observe _—una bola de billar trasparente por fuera pero por dentro era totalmente cerrada y desinteresada de lo que ocurriese en el mundo exterior—_ un perfecto lugar para esconder a mi preciado juguete, camino con el objeto en mis manos sintiendo lo cristalino del vidrio que lo protege y dejo momentáneamente el pequeño objeto sobre una mesa de noche mientras me alejo solo un poco, introduzco mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta verde agua y saco una caja de cigarrillos de sabor mentolado _—o por lo menos eso decía la caja—_ enciendo uno y lo coloco entre la comisura de mis labios entreabiertos sintiendo como el humo se cola por mi garganta camino a mis pulmones, cualquiera diría que fumar está mal _—pero yo no tengo nada que perder de todos modos ya estoy muerto ¿qué cosa me podría pasar?—_ expulso sin descaro el humo que rápidamente expande su olor por toda la habitación, cosa que no me molesta _—será que ¿ya me acostumbre a el olor?—_

Bueno no me extrañaría, llevo haciendo esto desde hace más de 10 años, tanto vivo como muerto no puedo abandonar mis mañas.

Regreso sin muchas ganas a observar la esfera, la recojo entre mis manos sintiendo su delicada textura cristalina nuevamente, lástima que ya no pueda sentir el calor, hace mucho tiempo solo siento frio. Mis ojos se fijan en el pequeño nuevamente, este se encontraba en un estado de chock emocional, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, por un breve lapso detiempo pensé en entrar en la habitación y ayudarlo, pero después note el porqué de su llanto _—solo estaba recordando—_ bueno por un momento me alivie pero ahora tengo un problema más que arreglar _—no importa, Roma no se construyó en un día ¿o sí?—_ solo tengo que hacerle unas cuantas mejores. Lentamente observe su cuerpo caer rendido encima de un mueble pequeño que le obsequie hacia solo unos pocos días, muy bien manos a la obra _—me centrare en eliminar esos molestos recuerdos de su mente—_

—Eso es pequeño amigo, duerme, duerme. . . espero hayas disfrutado de tus últimos recuerdos como humano, porque yo me encargare de que solo hayan recuerdos tuyos y míos. . . juro que serás mío. . . para siempre _—_

 **Spencer**

Simplemente sentí como si estuviera en caída libre, sin paracaídas, el aire golpeaba mi rostro—probablemente ustedes pensaran si es un fantasma ¿porque no solo floto y ya?, bueno he aquí el dilema, era un sueño y yo no era fantasma en mis sueños, yo era un HUMANO y lastimosamente gracias a la ley de la naturaleza los humanos no flotan, levitan ni vuelan—mis brazos se extienden a lo largo y ancho que mis articulaciones permiten, todo está a oscuras simplemente sigo cayendo, mantengo mis ojos firmemente cerrados, hasta que siento como mi mano derechas es alada mientras mi cuerpo involuntariamente sede ante la fuerza misteriosa, siento como el oxígeno de la habitación cambia de una ráfaga interminable a un aire estable y tranquilo, mi cuerpo cae de golpe al suelo causando un ruido sordo al que le siguen una carcajadas estruendosas.

—mira quien regreso—como lo pensé el que se encontraba en esa misma habitación acompañándome era nada más ni nada menos que mi yo del futuro—¿te divertiste en el abismo chico?—pregunto conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

El estaba sentado _—específicamente cruzado de piernas—_ en uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. La habitación en si se parecía a las de la sala de una mansión antigua _—tipo película de terror—_ espaciosa y el tapiz era de un suave color café con bordados extremadamente detallados en blanco, estanterías repletas de libros de autores desconocidos para mi adornaban casi todas las paredes exceptuando la de enfrente ya que esta tenía un enorme ventanal que supongo yo daba a la parte trasera de la casa _—dije "supongo" ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas dando a entender que no podría saber que se hallaba del otro lado a menos que las moviera de su sitio—_ en el centro de la sala se encontraba una pequeña mesita que sostenía una bandeja de botanas tales como dulces de diferentes olores y de diferentes formas _—pero todas lucían deliciosas—_ y una tetera de la cual desconocía su contenido, pero supongo que era algo caliente ya que de ella salía humo y desprendía un olor similar a dulce derretido.

—¿De qué hablas?—respondo de manera cortante limitándome a ignorar los anteriores comentarios, me levanto del suelo desempolvando mi vestimenta, su rostro cambio rápidamente de uno socarrón a uno serio.

-no me digas que no sabes que es el abismo—los nervios se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza y negué con la cabeza rápidamente— era ese fondo oscuro sin final del que te rescate hace un momento. . . todavía espero las gracias ¿sabes?—si era tan peligroso ¿porque no solo me dejo ahí y ya?

-¿porque no solo me dejaste ahí y ya?—sin darme cuente esa frase escapo de mis labios en un tono más alto del que quería, causando que mi otro yo lo pudiera escuchar, pero su rostro no cambio ni por un segundo— _siempre se quedó serio e inexpresivo—_

—" _él"_ está aquí ahora, y te está buscando _—_ ignoro por completo mi pregunta y siguió con su cometido como si lo que yo acababa de preguntarle ni siquiera le hubiera entrado en la cabeza. No logre prestarle atención a lo que dijo porque simplemente me quede esperando la respuesta, cosa que nunca paso.

 _Era estúpido pensar que yo podría razonar con alguien que de seguro solo existía en mi cabeza, si fuera humano probablemente estaría internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por hablar solo por horas—cuando realmente estaba entablando una conversación con un ser imaginario que solo existía en mi cabeza y nadie más pudiese ver ni oír—. ¿Mis padres me seguirían la corriente como lo hacían cuando tenía "amigos imaginarios" de chiquito?, o me encerrarían y postrarían a estar amarrado a una camilla todo el día en una habitación blanca y acolchada para que no pudiera causarme daño a la espera de que llegara algún enfermero o enfermera a darme la dosis diaria de morfina que según ellos me ayudaría a calmar mis "delirios" y quizás un día me curase cuando sola mente eso me causaría daño y daño hasta que poco a poco mi cuerpo no soportara mas esa tortura y terminara muriéndome_

—¿Entendiste? _—_ esa última palabra había logrado que despertara de mi transe momentáneo, pero inmediatamente me sentí perdido.

—Lo siento, no te escuche _—_ dije en voz baja, baje mi cabeza observando mis pies como si fueran la cosa más emocionante de toda la habitación, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que encontraba descalzo.

—No importa, siéntate tomara un tiempo explicarte _—_ dijo demostrándome una sonrisa engañosa, tome asiento y espere a que el me dijera lo que sea que me hubiera dicho momentos antes. Pero cuando observe su cuerpo levantarse de su asiento me coloque a la defensiva, todavía recuerdo lo que me hiso la vez pasada que estuvimos cara a cara.

Su sonrisa se ensancho provocando que una pequeña sensación de angustia que sentía creciera cada vez más dentro de mí, me levante rápidamente dispuesto irme _—_ ya no me importaba lo que él fuera a decirme _—_ solo quería escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible, el presintió mis movimientos y en el momento en que levante me sujeto de un brazo y con el otro apretó mi cintura en su dirección, cuando menos lo espere me encontraba contra su pecho _—o querré decir ¿mi pecho? —_ su sonrisa divertida nunca desapareció.

— _¿A dónde planeabas ir? —pregunto con un cinismo adherido a cada palabra._

— _Suéltame—dije tratando de sonar lo menos asustado posible._

Su vos me asfixiaba cada palabra hacia que yo me mantuviera a la defensiva a todo momento, ¿porque si Billy me había dicho que yo era solo de el en este momento no se encontraba para detenerlo? Me asuste aún más cuando una de sus manos subió hasta mi barbilla obligándome a observarlo, mis ojos estaban cristalinos y las lágrimas se aproximaban _,_ su otra mano bajo hasta toparse con mi trasero y empezar a manosearlo de manera tosca. Su cabeza bajo hasta estar a milímetros de mis labios. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió en su máxima expresión mostrando a un Billy molesto, no dio más de tres pasos cuando se encontró frente a nosotros, me sujeto del antebrazo bruscamente y me atrajo hacia donde él estaba, me sujeto de la cintura justo como "mi yo futuro" lo había hecho y no se pensó mucho antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos y besarme de manera bruta. Esta vez no me sentía asustado, con el algo era diferente y lo sabía aunque eso no significa que todavía no le tenga miedo después de todo algunos días parecía un desquiciado y otros días solo alguien preocupado de perderme.

Se separó de mis labios, pero sin soltarme y encaro a la cara al otro "yo", este último al parecer no se encontraba ni molesto ni celoso, solo mantenía una sonrisa estúpida apegada a su rostro.

— _hola bro-amigo, ¿cómo has estado?—_

 _ **Hola y perdón por no haber subido el capítulo la semana pasada, es que me encuentro muy confundida con respecto a la historia, pero no los dejare a medias se los prometo, daré lo mejor de mí para darle a la historia un final bueno, mientras tanto nos vemos la próxima semana :D bye bye.**_


	5. ¿perdidos? (parte 1)

**Hola, tengo un anuncio que darles:**

 **-no la historia no ha terminado no se preocupen.**

 **-bien he aquí el problema. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada Q-Q por lo tanto no podre revisar los reviews que me envíen, pero como siempre saben que se los agradezco un montón. La historia va a ir un poco lenta pero actualizare todo el tiempo que pueda, descuiden esto solo durara una semana cuando mucho.**

 **¡Dicho esto comencemos!:**

* * *

 **Billy**

Retorcí mis dedos en forma de puño mientras encaraba de frente a ese espejismo maduro de mi querido Spencer, su cara de arrogancia producía en mí una sensación de ira profunda, sus ojos penetrantes estaban mirándome fijamente mientras su boca fingía una sonrisa. Tenía sujeto a mi querido Spencer por la cintura mientras que una mano se daba el lujo de acariciar partes puras que ni yo mismo me había atrevido a profanar, su rostro estaba tan cerca del pequeño que lo observaba con miedo.

"¡Oh no, de aquí no pasas!"

Me acerque a paso veloz y los separe con una fuerza bruta y tosca, sujete a mi pequeño bro-amigo justo como él lo había hecho y le plante justo en frente de el un beso libidinoso, lleno de ira y fuerza. Un vaivén exquisito para despertar las sensaciones más impuras hasta del más santo, su rostro se suavizo un poco mientras y le bajaba la intensidad al beso he introducía mi lengua dentro de su cavidad saboreando lentamente cada rincón de este, probando su lengua como si estas bailaran, mientras la cantidad de saliva no se podía mantener adentro y Spencer no podía tragar ya que yo mantenía toda su boca ocupada saboreándola lo cual causo que un hilillo de saliva se escurriera desde la comisura de su labio bajando hasta llegar a su barbilla. Después de un momento recordé que no estábamos en un buen momento como para que yo me pusiera a pensar en morbosidades y me aprovechara de mi pequeño… por lo menos no ahora claro.

Me detuve y observe como la copia barata de mi Spencer sonreía con sorna, separe mi rostro del de Spencer pero no sin dejar de sujetarlo por la cintura y me dedique a mirarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola bro-amigo, ¿cómo has estado?— su voz sonaba divertida por la situación.

Me congele en mi lugar, me había olvidado de algo grave solo que todavía no recordaba que era. Su rostro parecía indescifrable así que baje mi rostro hacia el Spencer que estaba sujetando a ver si encontraba algún dato después de todo son la misma persona solamente que. . .¡me había olvidado de ese detalle! Son la misma persona solamente que el Spencer que tengo justo en frente mío es de otra dimensión. Al darme cuenta de ese detalle simplemente caí en cuenta de algo grave, ese Spencer no quería nada con el que yo tengo a mi lado, no, al que quiere es a mí ¡todo eso solamente había sido una trampa para traerme a la mente de Spencer!. Recordé las veces en que Spencer se iba a la preparatoria y yo decidía darle un uso a mis "habilidades de fantasma" cruzando líneas interdimencionales llevándome a lugares que hubieran sucedido si no hubiera tomado ciertas decisiones en mi vida— _en vez de suicidarme_ —. En varias de esas dimensiones me mostraba como la estrella del rock que era solamente que en el presente y a mi primo Spencer como un gran director del cine del terror, lo malo comenzaba cuando era yo el que terminaba debajo de mi primo cuando nos dábamos ciertos "cariñitos", para mí no es problema tener sexo con mi primo el problema comienza con que yo una gran estrella termine sometido por ¡alguien menor que yo!

No reaccione al momento que el otro Spencer me sujeto por un brazo y gracias a mi distracción solté al pequeño Spencer, quedando yo a merced del mayor (siendo claro que yo me suicide en esta dimensión yo soy ahora de menor edad con relación a la edad de ese Spencer ) reaccione cuando sentí su pecho chocando con el mío, levante el rostro y él estaba a centímetros de plantarme un beso, logre separarme y le propine un golpe en el rostro dejando de por medio un pequeño "crack" su cuerpo de alejo un poco y se sujetó con una mano la nariz mientras su espalda se curvaba en dirección al suelo.

"probablemente le rompí la nariz" mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando sangre broto de sus fosas nasales y en su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor.

Mientras yo sonreía victorioso recordé al pequeño atrás mío y lo sujete por la muñeca corrimos hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento el otro Spencer me sujeto por la pierna haciéndome caer de golpe al suelo, mi barbilla pecho y rodillas chocaron estruendosamente sobre la mesa de dulces derramando todas las cosas que este cargaba encima, por suerte la tetera no callo simplemente se removió en su lugar y pequeñas gotas de caramelo derretido cayeron al suelo.

—¡corre sal de aquí! —le grite al chico desde mi lugar, este sin chistar simplemente volteo la mirada hacia mí con cierta culpabilidad en su mirada —¡ahora! — le termine de gritar y el espabilo corriendo hacia la salida de su mente.

Me quede en mi lugar y voltee la vista hacia atrás lo que vi me horrorizo, ese Spencer tenía la mirada gacha por lo tanto no podía observarle bien el rostro pero podía observar bien como sangre seguía goteando de su nariz, su cabello alborotado y desalineado en conjunto con su siniestra sonrisa.

—¿al fin estamos solo, eh? —su voz salió como si fuera sacada de mismísimo psiquiátrico, mientras su mano alaba de mi pie en su dirección. Esto ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, le propine una patada con mi otro pie pero el en un movimiento rápido lo esquivo con solo mover su cuello en la otra dirección haciendo que las venas y los músculos en su cuello sobresalieran por encima de su piel.

" _ahora si estoy jodido_ "

Intente hacer el mismo movimiento con mi pie pero en reversa a ver si le lograba dar en los tendones para causar un acoplamiento de la sangre— _si de algo sirvió estudiar un poco de medicina básica_ — o si lograba dar un golpe fuerte dejarlo inconsciente, pero Spencer fue más rápido y sujeto mi pierna con su otra mano. Apretó con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba haciendo un torniquete en mi pierna, justo después de eso no me espere o que él pensaba hacer, rápidamente me volteo terminando el arriba y yo abajo, pero en ningún momento dejo de sujetar mi pierna. Se sentó encima de mi otra pierna inmovilizándome y doblo mi otra pierna hasta que esta quedo con la rodilla rosando mi pecho, mantuve mis ojos abiertos como platos cuando el empezó a lamer mi pierna desde la parte de arriba hasta el comienzo de los muslos, me removí intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero todo era en vano.

" _¡oh por todos los cielos que Spencer despierte ahora!"_

 **Spencer**

Corrí como Billy me había ordenado, sentí un poco de culpabilidad por dejarlo ahí a merced de mi contraparte que pensándolo bien debería ponerle un nombre clave ya que me confundo mucho, mis rápidas zancadas resuenan por todo el espacio— _que apreciándolo bien parece un pasillo_ — la adrenalina se acumulaba en mis venas y el sudor frio recurre desde mi frente pasando por mis mejillas, las recurrentes ansias de sentir el suelo sobre mis pies, el olor a sudor emanando desde mi ser.

"ya olvidaba como se sentía estar vivo"

Parecía que el pasillo no tenía fin, no esperaba encontrar alguna salida simplemente seguía corriendo sin importar realmente si algo me seguía o no _,_ perdí la cuenta de cuantas pinturas ya había cruzado pero pensándolo bien _—me detuve—_ al observar bien las pinturas descubrí que eran las mismas solo que cada tres metros se repetían. Tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer estoy encerrado en un círculo vicioso, ni una ventana ni una puerta solamente esos insípidos cuadros de colores opacos y poco alentadores. Poco a poco e nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de mí, mi mente decía en una alerta roja que recordara algo esencial pero no recuerdo que era.

—ok, cálmate solo tienes que recordar— repetí en voz alta para no sentirme tan solo, a pesar de que ahora me sentía como un loco al intentar dialogar con el aire.

"respira y todo saldrá bien"

Me recosté de la pared sintiendo mi espalda descender por esta misma hasta sentir como la fría alfombra marrón tocaba mis piernas, como una suave acaricia alentadora, cerré los ojos y suspire pesadamente, recosté mi cabeza de la pared y me digne a intentar recordar.

— _Porque si no lo hago es posible que ni Billy pueda despertar—dije para mí mismo en voz baja._

 **Billy**

Zarandee todo lo que pude para intentar zafarme del agarre sobre mi pierna o intentar mover la que yacía aplastada bajo el cuerpo del depravado, al intentar moverla las lágrimas abordaron mis ojos dispuestas a salir, mi rostro se deformo de una cara de asco a una de dolor.

"oh como dolía volver a sentirse como un humano"

Me doble a la mitad— _lo máximo que podía en esa incómoda posición—_ ya que el dolor era completamente insoportable, no era de ese tipo de cosquilleo que siente cuando se te duerme la pierna o en casos más largos en los que no se puede mover la pierna hasta que el flujo de sangre se regule produciendo dolor— _eso hubiera sido el paraíso en comparación a lo que a mi me pasa ahora_ — resulta que mi pierna empezaba a desvanecerse y eso sumado a que ahora la pierna estaba morada he hinchada, ese dolor se podía describir como si una aguja al rojo vivo se enterrara dentro de la uña sin llegar a separarla y continuara su camino por toda la pierna destrozando cada fibra de piel que se encontrase en su camino.

Se preguntaran que porque mi pierna se desvanece, es sencillo, yo no puedo entrar en los sueños de Spencer sin tomar forma humana, ya que se entró en su cabeza y tomo forma de fantasma su mente me elimina con un simple borrón probablemente sea porque todavía me tenga miedo.

Despierto de mi transe mental y procuro con suma cautela no mover la pierna otra vez— _aunque gracias al primer movimiento ahora sienta una punzada cada 10 segundos_ —cuando una idea descabellada que realmente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza cruza por mi mente.

"busca algo con que golpearlo y hazlo"

Simplemente le hago caso a mi cabeza, después de todo ella me llevo a estar con mi Spencer y. . .

" _¿nada malo ha pasado desde entonces verdad?"_

Procedo a llevar a cabo mi plan, primero necesitaba algo contundente y fuerte con el que lo pudiera golpear y lastimar, pero que fuera liviano para moverlo más rápido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Dejo de lamer mi pierna y subió la cabeza como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y me sonrió de manera lujuriosa mientras lamia sus labios de manera perversa, se acercó con lentitud hacia mí y sujeto mi mentón con sus grandes y secas manos de manera ruda y poco agradable obligándome a mirarlo, saco su lengua tal y como lo haría un reptil y la acerco hasta mi boca.

" _Ese no es mi Spencer"_

 _ **Spencer**_

Deje de pensar y solté un largo y vertiginoso suspiro cargado de desesperación, si no encontraba la salida pronto me volvería loco, más de lo que ya me estaba volviendo, palpe con mis manos la suave tela debajo d mi la acaricie un momento y aprecie su color más detalladamente dándome cuanta de un detalle sin importancia aparente para cualquier persona, pero que para mí significaba algo interesante tal y como se sentiría un niño pequeño recibiendo su regalo favorito en navidad, el color que yo antes había denominado como marrón era en realidad vino tinto oscuro.

Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, y mucho menos sin anticiparlo recordé de manera casi fugas y discreta la forma en la que mi contraparte me había salvado de lo que el mismo había denominado como el "abismo", recordé como me había jalado de la pared derecha he introducido a la habitación de la que había escapado recientemente.

Me levante de manera rápida guiado por mis instintos y lentamente me acerque hacia la pared, mis pies se arrastraban de una manera anormal como si supieran que encontraría del otro lado del portal— _si es que eso se encontraba ahí realmente_ —y no quisieran que yo me enterara.

Finalmente después de lo que creí años logre alcanzar la pared y al tocar con mis dedos la superficie se crearon ondas como de agua solo que esta tenia forma de tapiz de pared antigua, camine unos pasos hacia atrás y contuve el aliento de una forma ridícula inflando los mofletes como lo hace un niño pequeño con un puchero.

" _y salte"_

Si, logre atravesar, pero. . . desearía no haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Yahoo bueno como ya es un poco tarde** , _coffporquemegustadejarlosentencióncoff_ **los dejare hasta aquí les prometo subir el capítulo nuevo dentro de 3 días o menos no se alteren les mando saludos bye bye.**


	6. perdidos (parte 2)

**Billy**

Su cuerpo se acerca rápidamente hacia el mío, todavía me mantiene inmovilizado por lo tanto no puedo hacerle frente _—por lo menos no con los pies—_ mis ojos buscan desesperadamente algo con que defenderme.

" _mierda"_ vocifero mentalmente al notar que no hay nada contundente en la habitación con lo que siquiera pudiese aturdirlo.

La ansiedad se apodera de mi nuevamente y observo como asoma su larga lengua de entre sus labios, entierro mis uñas en la palma de mi mano, cierro fuertemente mis ojos y me mantengo rígido en mi lugar. Siento sus labios posarse sobre los míos y sentir su sucia lengua lamer todo lo que tiene a su alcance, a duras penas abro los ojos mientras mis cejas se entrecierran cada vez más y no es hasta ese momento que lo veo _—lastimosamente en ese momento el aprovecho he introdujo su lengua—_ con la adrenalina corriendo nuevamente por mis venas falsas, mis pupilas se agrandan con desesperación y con una fuerza de voluntad que pocas veces había visto en mi estiro el brazo lo más que puedo hasta rozar la fina porcelana de la tetera.

" _Un poco más cerca"_ agatizó de manera queda mientras estiro lo más que puedo mis músculos, lo máximo que logro hacer es rozar la porcelana nuevamente.

Una idea descabellada paso volando por mi cabeza y se quedó ahí insinuándose como si fuese una estrategia que valiese la pena intentar. Decidí intentarla con tal de que dejara de fastidiar y con la esperanza de que funcionase.

Me acerque al contrario de manera lenta y tediosa ya que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se negaba a acercarse a aquella _"persona"._ Cuando logre acercarme por completo cerré los ojos fuertemente tratado de cambiar la figura de enfrente y convertirla en mi Spencer.

Lo abrase por el cuello mientras a regañadientes _—y palabras poco refinadas que morían en mi boca—_ me dejaba toquetear, cada rose de nuestros cuerpos producía una sensación poco placentera en mi _—no era como tocar al otro Spencer, mi Spencer—_ me sentía humillado dejándome toquetear por el otro, cuando de pronto solté un gemido quedo gracias a que _"Spencer"_ sujeto con fuerza mi trasero empezando a mansearlo de manera casi vulgar _—bueno, ni que eso que estábamos haciendo no fuera vulgar—_ me acerque más hasta estar completamente seguro de que puedo alcanzar la tetera humeante.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaban solos. Observe por encima del hombro del otro Spencer como mi pequeño nos observaba de manera atemorizada y…¿decepcionada? . Un fuerte rubor recorría todo su rostro hasta terminar en la punta de sus orejas, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y con un leve pero presente toque de cristalización lo que comprobaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Apenas noto mi mirada sobre el frunció el ceño y corrió en dirección a una pared, por un momento pensé que se estrellaría contra ella por más ridículo que suene, pero eso no paso en cambio la pared lo absorbió como si acabase de lazarse a una piscina, no me asombre ya que yo sabía cada una de las lagunas mentales de Spencer y sabía que el acababa de entrar por una _—que no recordaba por cierto—_ pero si logro conmoverme un poco—no quería que Spencer tuviera una idea equivocada de mi—pero por otra parte me alegre de que no estuviera presente para la que iba a hacer a continuación.

Tome el aza de la tetera, brinque y zarandee todo lo que pude hasta alejarme lo suficiente y en esa misma posición _—sentado en el suelo—_ le lancé el caramelo caliente por todo el rostro.

Su rostro, ese rostro que tanto amo 10 años mayor se desfiguro en una cara de sufrimiento. De su garganta surgían gritos desgarradores y caóticos alaridos de dolor mientras que con sus manos intentaba sacarse el caramelo de las cuencas oculares, lastimosamente para él _—era caramelo de secado rápido_ — y este se le estaba empezando a adherir al rostro.

— _¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR! —grito causando que un espasmo me recorriera la espina dorsal._

Salí de mi conmoción y me arrastre ignorando el dolor de mi pierna y me levante cojeando hacia la misma pared por donde había desaparecido Spencer _,_ esquivando algunos ataques del otro que ahora se encontraba ciego,parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sus gritos se volvieron lejanos para mí.

" _¿o será que dejo de gritar?"_ preferí pensar que era la primera opción y no pensar que un maniaco ciego y desfigurado venia tras de mí.

 _Brinque por el portal y me deje caer en el suelo alfombrad. Todo mi cuerpo dolía y mi pierna estaba causando que mi cuerpo se indujera una parálisis para evitar que me rompiese algún tendón. Me empecé a marear y la visión se me empezó a nublar las orbes de mis ojos se volvían cada vez más oscuras y lo único que logre ver antes de caer inconsciente fue a Spencer acercárseme rápidamente preocupado._

 **Spencer**

Apenas logre cruzar me encontré con una escena que sinceramente no esperaba encontrar, Billy se encontraba gimiendo sobre el hombro de mi "yo malvado" mientras se dejaba toquetear de manera sumisa.

Los observe así como por unos 3 minutos hasta que sentí como alguien posaba su mirada sobre mí, Billy se enteró de que yo también me encontraba ahí, su mirada no me demostraba nada realmente solamente me estaba mirando. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y sentí como las ganas de llorar me abordaban.

"¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho?, yo no soy nada más que un juguete para Billy ¿no es así?" sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pómulos y la temperatura subía un poco— _cosa que atribuí a la escenita que estaba presenciando_ —

Baje la mirada cortando el contacto visual y mis piernas reaccionaron de manera natural corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. Me sentí realmente afortunado al haber acertado correctamente el justo lugar por donde había entrado y no haberme estrellado contra la pared y quedar como el propio estúpido. De reojo pude sentir como Billy no quitaba sus ojos de encima de mí.

El portal me recibió justo como cuando Salí y me dio la sensación de que este ya estaba enterado de que yo iba a regresar…de alguna misteriosa manera. Ni siquiera cuando mis pies hicieron contacto con la suave alfombra me detuve, corría sin importar que algo me estuviera siguiendo o no. Mi hombro choco de golpe contra la pared y me fui deslizando de manera entrecortada hacia el final de esta, mis ojos se mantenían nublados como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

Y no es que me haya equivocado.

Las gruesas y saladas lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos chocando con mis calientes mejillas. Recosté parte de la cabeza de la pared y observe hacia la nada. Me acomode y recogí mis piernas para que estas chocaran con mi pecho y yo pudiera aferrarme a ellas.

¿Que siento realmente por Billy?

¿Realmente le odio?

¿Por qué me molesta verlo con otra persona?

¿Qué me pasa?

Todas esas preguntas y más se acumulan en mi cabeza produciendo un pequeño mareo, observe a la derecha y fue lo mismo que observar a la izquierda por lo tanto no tuve la necesidad de moverme de más. Me quede así como por unos 15 minutos, no le di mucha importancia a ese hecho aunque ya mis músculos me estaban rogando que me moviera y dejara fluir la sangre con normalidad. Realmente no podía contar el tiempo en mi cabeza. Adentro puede que parezcan minutos, pero afuera pueden pasar horas o incluso días.

Me desperté de entre mi somnolencia ya que unos metros más adelante vi como el portal se empezaba a mover de forma frenética y desequilibrada, como si algo que realmente no debiese pasar por ahí. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando la persona que emergió de la pared fue Billy, se movía tambaleante como si algo lo hubiese golpeado con una fuerza rotunda o como si se hubiera drogado con la planta más fuerte que haya encontrado. Su rostro se veía pálido, más de lo normal y su boca se hallaba entre abierta dejando escapar un aliento imperceptible a la vista, vi como sus pies se juntaron y el callo de golpe al suelo con un sonido sordo de fondo que hiso eco por todo el "pasillo". Se veía mareado, me levante de mí posición poco cómoda y me acerque rápidamente y cuando me desplome a su lado él estaba inconsciente.

¿Estará vivo?

Sujete su muñeca y Tome su pulso, verifique que si se encontrara vivo— _por lo menos en mi cabeza—_ arrastre su cuerpo hacia a pared y apoye su espalda de esta. Su cuello— _el cual crujió ante el repentino movimiento—_ se inclinó hacia el frente echando todo su rostro hacia abajo, lo levante con cuidado y termine apoyando su cabeza también de la pared. Se veía perturbado sus cejas se doblaban de una formando algo así como miedo y seriedad al mismo tiempo, sus labios seguían entre abiertos y un pequeño toque carmín cubría un poco debajo de sus ojeras. Me recosté del lado contrario de la pared quedando en la misma posición que el obviando el hecho de que yo si me encontraba consiente y en cambio el parecía una estatua con la capacidad de respirar.

¿Por qué me molesto tanto por él?

¿Seré masoquista?

¿Debería dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas?

 **Pov normal.**

Spencer dejo de acribillarse la cabeza de tantas preguntas y se dedicó a observar la alfombra sin ningún interés aparente. Jugueteaba de manera ansiosa con sus dedos, mordía sus uñas y jugaba con los hilos sueltos que se desprendían de la alfombra. No podía esperar el momento en que Billy despertase.

¿Lo odiaría por no atenderlo rápidamente y en cambio quedarse como inútil observando como él se desmallaba?

Realmente Spencer no lo sabía y tampoco quería imaginárselo, en cambio empezó a pensar positivo causando que un pensamiento llevase a otro y terminase pensando en que pasaría si Billy lo besara nuevamente.

¿Sería cruel como la última vez? O ¿sería amable?

Sin darse cuenta de sus propios movimientos. Una de sus rodillas quedo del otro lado de la pierna derecha del otro mientras que el resto de sus cuerpo se movía para terminar sentado en el regazo de Billy, su mano izquierda se acercó a paso lento y se recostó sobre uno de las mejillas del otro y su dedo pulgar acaricio de manera pausada toda a extensión de piel suave debajo de él. Sin pensarlo mucho el rostro de Spencer se fue acercando cada vez más hasta terminar a solo unos centímetros de separación de cada uno de sus rostros. Las mejillas de Spencer estaban al rojo vivo y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse delicadamente, deleitándose con la sensación de seguridad que de Billy salía.

Termino de acortar distancia y sus labios rozaron suavemente los contrarios, unos labios calientes vs unos labios tibios. Se acercó un poco más y sus labios se unieron más causando una fusión suave y bien equitativa. Los labios de Spencer compartieron un poco de calor con los contrarios y creyó ver como el sonrojo en Billy incremento un poco. Se alejó un poco y se le quitó de encima a Billy quedando como al principio, solo que ahora Spencer tenía la preocupación y el leve presentimiento de que Billy había sentido eso.

Spencer se levantó nervioso y camino hacia la única mesa en aquel pasillo, ya que esta sostenía encima un vaso con agua, pensó por un momento si sería buena idea beberse toda el agua y no dejarle a Billy por lo que decidió solo beberse la mitad del contenido, pero desconocía el hecho de que si esta estuviese fría o caliente.

Pero bueno, tenía sed ¿que podría perder?

Sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos sintiendo la frialdad de este, comprobando que el agua que sostenía estaba fría. Un ruido provino de atrás de él, Spencer se giró rápidamente causando que gotas de agua salpicaran fuera del vaso y sonrió esperando que fuese Billy el que se hubiese despertado. Lo que no espero fue que una figura que no pudo deslumbrar bien lo golpeara _—con lo que parecía ser una lámpara_ _—_ dejándolo inconsciente. El vaso resbalo de entre sus dedos, pero nunca se escuchó el sonido característico que produce el vidrio al romperse.

* * *

 **Perdonen la demora…**

 **Mi estado de salud ha ido decayendo últimamente y el doctor no me permite usar muy seguido la computadora, "gracias dolores de cabeza" 7-7**

 **Por cierto chicas y chicos de la audiencia que siguen esta historia, quisiera preguntar si hay algún Beta Reader quisiera ayudarme o si tuviera tiempo de ayudarme (si no hay me podrían recomendar alguno), no solo con historias de ectofleature, no, sino con el tema del yaoi o del romance en general para uso dentro y fuera de esta página. Yyyy también quisiera preguntarles si conocen alguna buena editorial OwO se los agradecería mucho, ya saben que los quiero. Besos :3333**


	7. encierro

**DIA 19.**

* * *

 **POV Spencer.**

Abrí los ojos sin cuidado alguno, mis músculos apegados al mueble de la gran sala blanca, mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera estrepitosa mientras que mi brazo derecho se encontraba alzado en una garra.

El brillo contenido de la habitación me recibió como un fuego en mis pupilas, las que cerré rápidamente asustado por la repentina sensación de ardor, cuando una persona llego a mi cabeza, Billy.

" _¿Cómo estaría?"_

" _¿Estaría bien?"_

" _¿No estará muerto?…No eso es ridículo en varios sentidos Spencer"._

Sostuve con mis manos fuertemente la tela que yacía bajo mi cuerpo notando como mis dedos se hundían en la suave tela hasta desaparecer entre ella, ciertamente podía atravesar las cosas pero nada en respecto a la temperatura podía tocarme, nada, quizás solo fuera cosa de vivos. Flexione mi cuerpo hasta sentir la cola flotante bajo mi cabellera castaña y abrase con fuerza desmedida mi cuerpo, con miedo de sentir aquella sensación de soledad que silenciosamente empezaba a sofocar la habitación. Otro tema del que no me había percatado todavía era que el cuarto que normalmente se encontraba limpio, se hallaba en un estado de catástrofe del tipo huracán, el cuadro se hallaba en el suelo las paredes manchadas con quien sabe qué cosa, la alfombra que era de un vino tinto suave se encontraba hecha jirones y la mesa pequeña no estaba, en su lugar solo había una pata de madera roída.

Me encontraba solo en aquella habitación que olía a putrefacción. Ya no sabía en donde me encontraba, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba solo

" _Como siempre debió ser"_

" _Como siempre debí estar"_

No quería abrir los ojos ya no quería enfrentar la realidad, quería morir, quiero morir. Mi alma anhela ese momento como ningún otro, pero ese momento lastimosamente ya había ocurrido y no precisamente de la manera como yo o cualquiera lo hubiese deseado, no, yo no tuve oportunidad de elegir yo…yo no quería que pasase esto

La ropa que cargaba no era mía es lo supe desde que sentí la tela rosarme los muslos, mi ropa anterior no tenía esa forma y mucho menos esa sensación áspera y seca con un olor a clínica y hospital saliendo de ella. Mis frías manos— _si es que son frías, ya aunque a mí subconsciente le pareciera irrelevante_ — intentaron alcanzar el otro extremo del inmueble pero resulto imposible, al parecer el sentido de la percepción también se encontraba fallando en mi cuerpo. Solo logre sentir el seco color de este.

Pase lo que parecieron ser veinticuatro minutos en esa posición, cuando finalmente decidí transformar mis piernas nuevamente, con sumo cuidado baje una pierna seguí da de la otra abandonando de una vez por todas la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba, abandone por completo la mente de mi cuerpo y me digne a caminar tal cual desquiciado por toda la habitación recorriendo a paso lento cada nuevo rincón de la catástrofe endemoniada y con olor a muerte que traía consigo la habitación en general. Mis pies descalzos sentían cada fibra de ser que se encontraba, pero al fin y al cabo solo eran cosas materiales y carentes de vida, puestas solo y con el motivo de darle brillo a algo que en realidad solo quiere apagarse gracias a su sufrimiento desbordado.

El piso era diferente, el color el olor y la contextura eran diferentes. Todo era beige y marrón. Con la idea de caminar como borracho hasta desaparecer en la mente, no me percate de cuando sentí una superficie más áspera que las anteriores bajo la planta de mi pie, había pisado la tabla de madera corroída, fije mi vista sobre el desgajo y advertí como cada vez más mis pupilas perdían su característico brillo y esperanza infantil, ya nada más servían como fuente de desgana y malhumor. Me incline para tomar esa única sensación entre mis dedos y alzarlo hasta la altura de mis hombros donde pudiese verlo con mayor claridad.

,Era de un color similar al de la habitación— _eso me causo nauseas ciertamente_ — partes de sus bordes estaban abiertos y desprendían un olor a tabaco quemado, muchas estacas sobresalían de sus superficie, pero a pesar de todo eso, casi se sentía como una superficie viva que Irónicamente había terminado de la misma manera que yo, acabada y corrompida con el pasar de los años. Sin darme cuenta ni razón de ser a los actos desesperados que mis manos estaban por llevar a cabo, abrase al objeto con ternura imaginándome como se debía de haber sentido cuando vil mente lo arrebataron de su medio ambiente solo para que al final obtuviera un destino similar al mío en cierta forma. Imagine a mi familia— _a mi papa, a mi mama_ —

 _Imagine que estaban conmigo._

 _Que nunca más volverían a irse._

Y sin percatarme lágrimas amargas recorrieron mi rostro.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, dando lugar a una contundente oscuridad, no detuve mi llanto por ese simple hecho, si no que a su vez perdí toda esperanza de que me encontraran.

—He de dignarme y renegarme al hecho de desaparecer—dije en un susurro con un amargo deje de lastima.

" _No"_

" _No lo hare, no aceptare más de esto."_

" _¡Yo soy Spencer Wright, y no me doy por vencido tan rápidamente!_ "

Corrí bruscamente entre la oscuridad atravesando todos los objetos sin reparo alguno, hasta que uno de ellos si logro detenerme en seco, y en ese momento sabía muy bien que había encontrado la puerta de escape de ese lobuno lugar. Mi puño golpeo desesperado la liza superficie, y golpeo, y volvió a golpear, olvide cuantas veces golpee esa superficie, incluso olvide cuanto dolor estaba teniendo en esos instantes. Perdí la noción del tiempo y…

Empecé a gritar.

—¡DEJAME SALIR MALDITA SEA!—improperios salían disparados como balas de mi boca—¡SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS!—no logre nombrarlo, ya no estaba consiente de si estaba dentro de mi cabeza o afuera.

De mi garganta salían gritos desgarradores, mi interior ardía en impotencia, gritos de auxilio, gritos de dolor saltaban en la búsqueda del escape, pero lo único que conseguía era que un eco interminable resonara sin fin.

Finalmente me canse— _aunque claramente era mi voz había cedido al cansancio y dolor_ — y pegue con la fuerza que me quedaba la espalda contra la ya no tan liza superficie. Caí derrotado al suelo y golpee por última vez pero esta vez con destino al plano suelo. Con la tabla en mi otro brazo. No me percate que ese era el único objeto en la habitación que había sido capaz de tocar. E incluso de sentir su calor. En esos momentos ya no me importaba si ese pedazo de humanidad estaba en mal estado o no, lo lleve en silencio a donde se encontraba mi corazón y lo apreté con fuerza.

 _Esa noche no tuve luz_

 _Ni la noche siguiente._

 _Ni la otra_.

* * *

 **Hola, hey disculpen el abandono mío por parte de esta historia, pero sus comentarios me llegaron al kokoro y me emocione, espero no se hayan olvidado de esta loca historia xD. Juro que cuando la re-leí pensé "¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?" pero ustedes, y solo ustedes me hicieron retomar esta historia. Por eso juro desde hoy escribir cada día de esta historia. Perdónenme si mi escritura se fue al caño en este año pero solo es cuestión de retomar los viejos hábitos ¿no? Los amo mucho besos.**


	8. dejame salir

**DIA 25**

 **Pov Spencer.**

Probablemente llevaba sin moverme una semana, aunque el espacio tiempo de la habitación era un completo misterio digno de investigación. Mis palmas se encontraban resecas y se arremangaban contra la pequeña superficie que sostenían cerca de mi pecho con tanto esmero. Mis pies me habían transformado en una cola nuevamente, pero a diferente distancia de la puerta, en estos momentos me encontraba tendido sobre una esquina de la mugrienta habitación que mientras más pasaba el tiempo empezaba a ver más como una sala de psiquiatría en ruinas que como una— _demasiado modesta_ — habitación.

La mayor parte del día me la pasaba sumido en mis pensamientos gozando de la gota de libertad que podía tener adentro de la misma, imaginaba— _la mayor parte del tiempo_ — que mis padres me encontraban y acababan de una vez con mi sufrimiento, pero dolorosamente y más temprano que tarde terminaba cayendo de bruces contra la realidad— _yo estaba muerto_ — y nada podría cambiarlo. A veces me parecía escuchar a la lejanía a mi madre, llamándome para que fuera con ellos, pero siempre que me acercaba a ella se esfumaba en el aire como un espectro arenoso. En otras ocasiones menos repetidas imaginaba a Billy, su rostro afilado que en aquel momento me pareció hermoso, dormido— _mejor dicho, desmayado_ — no parecía alguien malvado en lo absoluto, si cualquiera lo hubiera visto habría pensado que un ser de tal belleza no podría causar algo tan despreciable como lo que me había hecho. Pero viéndolo del lado apacible él lo único que deseaba era que yo no me fuera de su lado, él no quería estar solo. Prácticamente añoraba de su compañía, en realidad la habitación no herma más que una sala de tortura rutinaria, en donde cada segundo entrañaba más de su compañía. De su ser…

Pero…él era malo. Y no estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

Cualquiera que apreciara mi figura de lejos podría distinguirme como un muñeco roto—si no es que saliera corriendo primero— probablemente daba asco.

El sonido de un rechinar logro que subiera la mirada, con los ojos caídos y lágrimas secas pegadas a mis mejillas. En su rostro se mostró la más pura tristeza y empatía— _o eso me pareció ver_ — se acercó esquivando con cautela cada trozo de mueble que yo mismo me había tomado la molestia de destrozar mientras su mirada se dirigía a el suelo con una sonrisa. Antes de que su zapato golpeara la pata de una mesa blanca yo me encontraba encogido en la esquina sosteniendo firmemente el trozo viviente de sentimientos ahogantes y contenidos a la par que le mostraba la ira inyectada a pulso en mi rostro. Alzo las manos mostrándome que no cargaba nada consigo que pudiese lastimarme y comenzaba a agacharse quedando de rodillas enfrente de mis piernas azuladas y lastimadas.

—oh pequeño— Intento alargar un brazo en mi dirección pero lo golpee con mi poca fuerza, una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro pero rápidamente la cambio a una sonrisa.

—sabias que tarde o temprano esto pasaría—

—¿el que decidieras a cuenta propia que yo debía morir? O ¿el mantenerme encerrado tal cual pajarraco?— El tono frio y distante de mi voz no pareció agradarle en lo absoluto.

De exabrupto corto la distancia entre ambos invadiendo mi espacio personal y tomando entre su mano mi barbilla obligándome a verlo fijamente con la clara intención de intimidarme. Pero el ya no podía tratarme de esa manera, mis ojos ya no parecían mirar hacia ningún lugar.

A veces me preguntaba el porqué de que en algunos días Billy despertase encantador y benevolente y otros simplemente llegaba a tratarme como si de basura insignificante se tratase.

A veces el me traía dulces, otras veces solo agua— _aunque claramente no la necesitaba_ —

A veces él me decía que todo iba a salir bien, que solo tenía que corresponderle. Otras simplemente me agredían y comentaba que todo eso me lo había buscado yo mismo.

A veces el me besaba.

—No me tientes niño— Su agarre se intensifico, mi entrecejo se arrugo e intente levantar uno de mis brazos para apartarlo pero él lo sujeto rudamente alejándolo y estirándolo de manera dolorosa. Pero aun así mi perfil no se inmuto y siguió con su expresión seria.

Elimino el espacio que nos separaba y me beso violentamente estrellando mi cuerpo contra la esquina, intente apartar ese rostro que apestaba en licor pero me resulto imposible. En cambio sujeto mi otro brazo manteniendo ahora los dos sobre mi cabeza. Estrellaba los parpados con fuerza mientras me removía debajo de su cuerpo, sus brazos empezaban a dejar marcas por encima de mi piel.

Era extraño, o solo era ironía. Los fantasmas si podían sentirse entre ellos pero no con los objetos del mundo de los vivos.

Entretenido por la situación mordió mi labio inferior con desmesurada fuerza causando que este se abriera levemente.

Otra curiosidad era que los fantasmas no podían sangrar, pero eso no les impedía lastimarse.

Aprovechando ese descuido introdujo su lengua de manera bífida saboreando cada rincón de mi cavidad con lujuria— _pocas veces era así de rudo_ — su otra mano se deslizo debajo del camisón que se encontraba manchado y el cual yacía rato había dejado de oler a clínica y mi olor lo impregnaba fuertemente. Pero en el camino se encontró con el objeto que abandonado se encontraba sobre mi regazo, lo miro con curiosidad y dejo de besarme para luego dirigirme una mirada llena de maldad. Lo sostuvo entre su palma recorriendo su extensión con sus largos dedos. Mi mirada reflejaba el más incontenible sentimiento de miedo e ira mezclados en una sustancia tan toxica como lo era mi mirada en ese momento.

 **POV NORMAL.**

El brazo de Billy alzo con delicadeza el tan preciado objeto para a continuación lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared de la esquina contraria, rompiéndolo al instante como si de cristal se tratase. Una estruendosa risa se hiso presente.

Los ojos de Spencer observaban como delante suyo y con la mayor de las agresividades, el único objeto que había conservado con amor se rompía ante ellos. Todo ocurrió en unos segundos que para el parecieron extensos e inacabables siglos.

—!NO¡—Spencer se sacudía con violencia entre los brazos del otro, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

Las convulsiones en el cuerpo de Spencer no se detenían al contrario, aumentaban, cada vez intentaba con más fuerza separarse del otro. Sus gritos incesables llenaban nuevamente la habitación e incontables lágrimas saladas plantaban nuevamente camino sobre su rostro. Cuando una brisa en su mejilla izquierda lo callo.

Spencer agacho su cabeza escondiéndola, _su mejilla ardía._

—te ves más bonito si estas callado— Replico Billy mientras jugueteaba con los mechones castaños del otro.

…

—…¿Por qué?—

Billy sopeso un poco la situación para luego sujetar ahora con más cuidado la pequeña barbilla del castaño obligando que esos orbes grandes y oscuros bañados en sal le observaran.

—Porque te amo, y soy el único al que debes amar— Unió nuevamente sus labios con más suavidad que anteriormente lo había hecho, pero esta vez Spencer no se resistía.

Fue un lento baile de sentimientos y lágrimas que el peli- azul se encargaba de secar , pero en realidad no duro mucho, Billy se separó con la clara intención de sacarle el camisón al más pequeño. Pero se detuvo con los que escucho.

—Déjame salir por favor…—Más que ser un dialogo lo dirigió para su propio pensamiento, pero logrando que el contrario lo escuchara.

Un largo silencio incomodo hiso presencia. Spencer sabía que Billy lo había escuchado, lo que no sabía era que si eso era exactamente algo bueno o no.

—…está bien si eso quieres, Mañana iremos de paseo—Un largo suspiro fue lo primero que logro articular, para después dar paso a la noticia. El castaño sorprendido subió su mirada.

—…¿enserio?— Su voz sonó más aguda de lo que él hubiera preferido. Aunque ese hecho le devolvió una pequeña iluminación en su mirar.

—con una condición—Spencer sabía que tarde o temprano él le pondría esas condiciones. Claramente lo veía venir. Billy se acercó hasta rosar su oreja y ronronearle—Tendremos sexo.

En ese momento Spencer pensó que el único Billy agradable y hermoso que existía solo vivía en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Holaa, no saben cuánto me presione la cabeza para saber si agregarle lemon a esta página pero mejor sería que se lo dejara para mañana; D les advierto que pondré más de una advertencia en el próximo capítulo. Ustedes saben bien que esto no es amor puro. ¡Hey! alégrense falta poco para el final :c jaja bueno no será un final feliz os advierto. Con mucho cariño su amiga la creadora de esta cosa satánica.**

 **Por cierto se acabaron las locas aventuras del Spencer futurista…o tal vez no?**

 **Los amo bye bye**


End file.
